Chad's Choice x x x
by Hollen
Summary: Something Happens and Sonny needs to move back to wisconson will Chad give up his life of fame to stand by her and go with her or abandon Sonny when she needs him most? T for l8er chapters! My 1st multi-chap Hollen x x x
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey hey guys this is gonna be my first muti-chapter plz review!

SPOV:

Wow I have a lot to tell you about today it started normally I got to condor studios and I got to my dressing room and I tripped over poody two shoes (the 2nd) and fell over then and knowing how clumsy I am when I got up I tripped over my own two feet and banged my head again and when I stood up again (successfully) I felt really sick and dizzy

Tawni came up to me "Sonny are you ok? I shook my head I'll talk to you later I'm not feelin so good tell Marshall I've gone home" I blurted running out the room I was just going across the car park to go home and as I stepped into the car park I heard a shout and I saw a car coming straight towards me and then arms were pulling me out of the way of the car as I turned around to see who had saved me I saw Chad looking at me strangely then I thought to myself whatever "Sonny you almost got hit by that car, weren't you paying attention?" I didn't reply "are you ok Sonny?" I nodded "I don't feel too good I'm just gonna head home now thanks for saving me Chad" he started to follow me as I went to my car "can I help you?" he blushed "Sonny I was just wondering if ya know you'd like to go out with me sometime?" he coughed I cannot believe it! I felt myself blushing I put a hand in my hair "this is the most random time to ask me ya know chad?" he shrugged "but yeah that would be nice Chad so when?" his face lit up I pulled out my calendar book so as not to look to eager "I think I'm free next Tuesday?" he took my book off me "I'll pick you up around 8" he winked at me "ok see you then" I waved goodbye as he turned to walk away then I got in my car wound down my window because it was really hot and then I started my car or at least I tried to it wouldn't start then I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder through my car window "wanna lift Monroe?" it was Chad

10 mins later

CPOV:

I did it I finally asked her out but then her car wouldn't start so I gave her a lift to her house as we pulled up outside her house I stopped the car ran round to her side and opened her door "thanks Chad " she blushed she is so cute when she blushes I was leaning against the bonnet of the car as she went to the steps of her house looked at my watch it was 5:00pm " I better go see you at 8 " I couldn't wait till this evening.

7:30pm

SPOV:

I looked through my wardrobe and pulled out a silk low cut strapped top and a mini-skirt with some high heels then I did my make-up and my hair and I was waiting by the front door when the doorbell went I opened it chad was there and he held out a bunch of roses I took them turning red he was soooo cute" come in a sec chad" he walked through the front door I went to the kitchen and took out a vase and put the flowers in "I thought I'd take you to the Ruby tonight" Chad said smiling wow the Ruby was the nicest restaurant ever "lets go then!" we walked to the car where we got in and on our way to the restaurant Chad took my hand we got out and had an awesome time it was perfect then we drove to a park where we just talked about nothing in particular he took my hand again and looked me in the eyes and I knew at that moment that I was in love "Sonny there are some things that I want to say to you but I'm not good at talking about this sort of stuff…" I interrupted "chad your babbling" I pointed out, he coughed " ok I'll jump to the subject" he blushed I never realised how much he blushes "please jump" we both laughed " ok here goes nothing…. Sonny, Sonshine I love you and I would really like you to be my girlfriend" he trailed off YES YES YES! I have been waiting for this moment for months! (but I was still speechless) say something sonny! I said to myself "I - I love you too so yeah you now have a girlfriend" he laughed I ducked my head away hiding my face with my hair he tilted up my face and pulled my hair away from my face (nicely that was not pulling my hair out) and then we … we kissed and it wasn't sexy or slurpy (eww I would be totally off him if it was) it was just nice yeah nice but then I looked at my phone and I knew I had to leave it was late very late "I better go now it's late chad"

CPOV

As I drove sonny home I was thinking about a lot of things what was going to happen to our casts when they found out? I really miss sonny when I'm not with her I was just about to ask her whether she had enjoyed her date with the great CDC when I saw that she was asleep in the passenger seat so I took her house key out of her hand and then I woke her up and she sleepily walked with me my arm around her shoulders to her front door we got to her house and unlocked the door and then I went to leave when she had already fallen asleep her on her bed and so I wrote a note and stuck it on her wall where she could see it then I left making sure the door was locked behind me and I went back to my house and slept dreaming of Sonny.

SPOV

Wow I must have crashed out in Chad's car I barely remember walking to the door I got up and found a note on the wall:

_Hey Sonshine,_

_You crashed out in my car so I walked you up to your house where you just kinda collapsed in your bed anyway wanna come to my place tonight ? Pizza and a movie!_

_Lots Of Love_

_CDC x x x_

_Ps: 7:30 if a yes! _

I dreamt about him last night he is the best boyfriend ever! I texted him I would have called him but I needed to be quick so I could get ready

_Hey CDC,_

_Thanks for last night would love to come to your place but only if we watch final destination lolz see you then_

_Lots and Lots of love _

_Your Sonshine x x x _

_Ps:7:30 is fine with me _

Heya guys its Hollen what do you think of the first chapter of many? Please review!

_Xx Xx Xx Xx_

Ps: If you don't like something or you write it in the review! Hollen P.s plzzz review


	2. Chad I Have To Go

Hey another one-shot people weren't happy with the sad ending so I'll do a happy one now lolz x

SPOV:

Wow I have a lot to tell you about today it started normally I got to condor studios and I got to my dressing room and I tripped over poody two shoes (the 2nd) and fell over then Tawni came up to me "sonny are you ok? I shook my head I'll talk to you later I'm not feelin so good tell Marshall I've gone home" I stuttered and then I turned and ran out the room I was just going across the car park to go home and as I stepped into the car park I heard a shout and arms were pulling me out of the way of a car as I turned around to see who had saved me I saw Chad looking at me strangely then she thought to herself whatever "Sonny you almost got hit by that car, weren't you paying attention?" I didn't reply "are you ok Sonny?" I nodded "I don't feel too good I'm just gonna head home now thanks for saving me Chad" he started to follow me as I went to my car "can I help you?" he blushed "Sonny I was just wondering if ya know you'd like to go out with me sometime?" he coughed I cannot believe it! I felt myself blushing I put a hand in my hair "yeah that would be nice Chad so when?" I pulled out my calendar book so as not to look to eager "I think I'm free next Tuesday?" he took my book of me "I'll pick you up around 8" he winked at me "ok see you then" I waved goodbye as he turned to walk away then I got in my car wound down my window and then I started my car or at least I tried to it wouldn't start then I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder through my car window "wanna lift Monroe?" it was Chad

10 mins later

CPOV:

I did it I finally asked her out but then her car wouldn't start so I gave her a lift to her house as we pulled up outside her house I stopped the car ran round to her side and opened her door "thanks Chad " she blushed she is so cute when she blushes I was leaning against the bonnet of the car as she went to the steps of her house then she came back and kissed me on my cheek and then without realising it I put my arms round her and it felt right then I looked at my watch it was 5:00pm " I better go see you at 8 " I pulled back my arms as she ran to her front door I couldn't wait till this evening.

7:30pm

SPOV:

I looked through my wardrobe and pulled out a silk low cut strapped top and a mini-skirt with some high heels then I did my make-up and my hair and I was waiting by the front door when the doorbell went I opened it chad was there and he held out a bunch of roses I took them turning red he was soooo cute" come in a sec chad" he walked through the front door I went to the kitchen and took out a vase and put the flowers in "I thought id take you to the ruby tonight" chad said smiling wow the ruby was the nicest restaurant ever "lets go then!" we Walked to the car where we got in and on our way to the restaurant Chad took my hand we got out and had an awesome time it was perfect then we drove to a park where we just talked about nothing in particular he took my hand again and looked me in the eyes and I knew at that moment that I was in love "sonny there are some things that I want to say to you so here goes nothing I love you sonny and I would really like you to be my girlfriend" he blurted out quickly I didn't know how to react even though id been thinking about this moment for months "well what do you say to that Sonny?" I didn't need to tell him words meant nothing so I just showed him I grabbed his t-shirt and kissed him and when I let go of his t-shirt he put his hands in mine and when I had to go home I knew what would happen " Chad I have to go home it's late and im tired " I let go of his hands "come on lets go" he said getting up

CPOV

As I drove sonny home I was thinking about a lot of things what was going to happen to our casts when they found out? I really miss sonny when I'm not with her I was just about to ask her whether she had enjoyed her date with the great CDC when I saw that she was asleep in the passenger seat so I took her house key out of her hand and then I carried her to her house and laid her on her bed and then I wrote a note and stuck it on her wall where she could see it then I left making sure the door was locked behind me and I went back to my house and slept dreaming of Sonny.

SPOV

Wow I must have crashed out in Chad's car I got up and found a not on the wall:

_Hey Sonshine,_

_You crashed out in my car so I put you in your bed wanna come to my place tomorrow ? Pizza and a movie!_

_Lots Of Love_

_CDC x x x_

_Ps: 7:30 if a yes! _

I dreamt about him last night he is the best boyfriend ever! I texted him I would have called him but I needed to be quick so I could get

_Hey CDC,_

_Thanks for last night would love to come to your place but only if we watch final destination lolz see you then_

_Lots and Lots of love _

_Your Sonshine x x x _

_Ps:7:30 is fine with me _

Heya guys its Hollen what do you think of the first chapter of many? Please review!

_Xx Xx Xx Xx_

Ps: If you don't like something or you have ideas for the next chapter just pm me or write it in the review!


	3. Tawni Isn

TPOV:

Me and Sonny got off the plane feeling exhausted after the long journey it was weird it was like we were best friends I've always wanted to be friends with sonny but I guess I had to act like the head cheerleader all the time but I was fed up of that story I Liked Sonny and wanted to be best friends with her but I guess in a way we already were we pulled up outside Sonny's Mum's house we saw her rush out and quicker than a wink Sonny was out the car they were both crying and hugging each other I carried most of the boxes out the car and carried them into the house then I walked down the little path up to Sonny's Mum on the lawn as Sonny went to get the rest of her boxes and Sonny's Mum held out her arms I hugged her " Hey Sweetheart thanks for coming You have no idea how much this means to us that you are helping Sonny move in How Long are you staying?" Sonny's Mum said to me I pulled back from the hug and we walked up the path to the house I shrugged " I'll just help you guys unpack don't worry Mrs Monroe" I said she faced me looking concerned " I insist that you stay for at least two - three weeks" I shrugged and my eyes swivelled to Sonny who nodded firmly who then walked up to me and gave a key " Ok I will" I nodded as well then Sonny's Mum did as well we all laughed " Oh and call me Connie" she added laughing again we went in.

3 days later

SPOV:

Wow The Last three days had been really hectic. We'd met up with Lucy and my mum had to go have few hospital appointments I am so upset that my own mum is not going to be around for my next birthday or Christmas. Tears poured down my face and here we (me, lucy and tawni) were now in my familiar beige living room with it's worn out Grey Carpet. My mum had gone out to my dad's grave he had died when I was five eleven years ago when we heard a knock on the door " Tawni Door!" I Called I looked at her " Lucy door!" she looked at Lucy walked out the room and I heard the door open and I hear people talking so I went to see who it was I looked to see who was at the door " Hey Sonshine" Oh God it was Chad then I looked at Lucy she was putting on her flirty face and twirling her hair and giving a fake " Cute" laugh as he said something I froze for a few minutes what was he doing here?, he shouldn't be here then I remembered I said I didn't want him to come to Wisconsin with me but I let Tawni Oops! I couldn't let him see her I held up a finger to signal one minute I walked Lucy into the living room " why are you flirting with him you know I'm in love with him and kinda was going out with him anyway we'll talk about it later and I told Tawni the situation with Chad being here and She Shouldn't be " it's ok Sonny I'm not here according to Chad!" she whispered I gave her a smile to say thanks then I walked to the front door " take a walk with me Sonny" he whispered I shivered he was so hot ! NO! Sonny get a grip you are over him …. Oh what the heck no I am still very much in love with him and that's why I couldn't look at him because just from his voice it was killing him as much as it was illing me that we'd had to break it off. I grabbed my jacket and shoved on some flip flops " Be back A.S.A.P" I called as we walked off

CPOV:

She only been gone a few days but it had felt like forever we stopped by a bench and sat down I faced her I opened my mouth to say that I'd missed her But she spoke first " why are you here Chad?" she sounded as though she was about to cry she wouldn't look at me " Because you must be upset and I thought that you might need some company over here and yeah yeah yeah were not going out anymore that's ok I'm ok with that" my voice wobbled on the last words we both knew neither of us were ok with it " but that's not right I have company like Lucy by the way sorry for what happened by the door with her and my mum you know she isn't dead she's very much alive at this moment in time Chad" she spat out angrily I was confused why wouldn't she look at me " Sonny look at me" Whoops I hadn't meant to sound that sad she shook her head " Why not Sonshine?" she had tears running down her face I went round and bent down on the floor in front of her and I took her hand she finally replied " Because if I look at you then I'll see how much this is hurting you and I won't be able to stand it _I_ couldn't stand it I lifted up her chin and she looked my in the eyes " just say no if you want me to stop Sonny" I leaned in further and further.

SPOV:

He leaned in further and further until he was a centimetre away from me I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him we only pulled away from lack of breath " I shouldn't of done that, I _**shouldn't**_ of done that" I got up and started to walk back to my house Chad grabbed my hand I shook it off " Sonny you cant just leave without saying goodbye look can't we just have a long term relationship? I could make it work at least try!" I THOUGHT ABOUT IT ! Should I have but I found myself nodding and smiling " ok oh and chad ?" he smiled putting his arm round my shoulders " yeah Sonshine?" I blushed " I love you" I whispered kissing his cheek " I love you too and Sonny I'm glad you aren't one of those girls who just makes up an excuse to not let me see you then invites someone else" he said putting his face in my hair I froze I giggled nervously walking again " what made you say that Chad?" he stopped and just looked at me "well I had another girlfriend before you and she had to go and I offered to go with her but she said no and then I called her one day and I heard her best friend in the background I felt so betrayed I haven't talked to her since and it's been four years and I don't plan to talk to her ever again!" he spat out I feel awful I'm exactly like her I hope Lucy is still there or at least my mum is back home otherwise Tawni will have to answer and then … I don't even want to think about how Chad would take it! I whipped out my phone excusez-moi" I quickly texted Tawni

_Hey Tawni!_

_Chad will probably want to walk me to the door can you leave a house key under one of the plants please thx _

Sonny x x x

Then I put my phone away and we just walked along the park then my phone vibrated I looked at it

_One new message : Mum _

_One new message :Lucy _

**I opened mum's first:**

_Hi Sonny It's Mum _

_I wont be back for another 2 hours I'm going round to the little café on Gordan Street with One of the girls from the book club See you soon!_

_Lots of love _

_Mum x x x _

_Then I opened Lucy's_

_Hey Sonny _

_I've gone home will come round again for dinner if ok wiv you?_

_Love Lucy x x x _

Bum! She wouldn't be home please let Tawni get my message ! We walked up to my house I stopped halfway up the path kissed him briefly and ran to my house I heard him run up behind me " why don't you want me to walk you up to your house" he looked suspicious I turned to face him " I thought I'd save you the trouble of walking all the way up" I knocked on the door quietly " he shrugged " It's no trouble" and he stood just behind me then the door opened and tawni came out holding a key she froze I gasped then I turned around and Chad had gone.

**A/N what do you think? Please review! Hollen x**

**P.s: I'm not going to put down I want 10 reviews or whatever until the next chapter because I'm not really that bothered as long as I have more than one! XD**


End file.
